Eichelhäher: Jay's Journey
by SovietNinja
Summary: Jay is a 16 year old boy from Hoen, who has made his way to Sinnoh to continue his adventure. He soon meets new trainers and invites them to travel with him, only to find out that you can't help but grow attached to those that you travel with. R&R 3 SN
1. Prologue

Eichelhäher

Prologue

Jay admired the wonderfull view of the ocean as the boat he was on made its way closer to its destination.

"It really is beautiful here." He said aloud.

"Nyaaa!" Came the response of the small pink and yellow kitten, while scratching his pant leg.

Jay smiled down at his Skitty, before bending over to pick it up and place it ontop of his backpack, so she too could see the ocean.

"Nya!" The kitten meowed happily as it placed it's front paws onto his head so it could see better.

"Yea, it really is a great sight. The ocean seems so much brighter than back in Hoen."

"Nya." The kitten mewed, nodding to agree with her trainer.

"How about we let the others out too?" He asked his tiny companion, who nodded happily.

He smiled as he reached down and removed two of the four pokeballs from his belt, one belonging to Skitty, the other to Jay's Beedrill, who was not aloud out while on the ship.

"Come on out guys!" Jay said releasing the two pokemon, who appeared in a flash of red light.

_Hmm? Where are we now? _ A female voice projected in Jay's head, and Jay looked down at his Gardevoir who was currently speaking to him.

"We are on our way to Sinnoh...I thought I told you guys that." he said with a bit of a chuckle, to which Gardevoir nodded, thinking.

_Oh yes I remeber now...I apologize_ Jay laughed and rubbed her head.

"It's fine Gardevoir, everyone forgets something now and then."

_Oh ok, thank you. _Gardevoir smiled leaning onto the railing.

_It really is beautiful. _ She said again, and Jay nodded.

_Pretty boring more like is more like it. _Another voice interupted, this one a male.

Gardevoir frowned at her brother as he figeted while staring into the distance.

_Oh shush you. _Gardevoir said with a frown, looking at Gallade, who just grinned back at her.

Jay put his arms around the two and pulled them into a group hug.

"Oh calm down you too, there is no reason to fight right now."

_Sorry Jay._

Im sorry sir.

"I thought we agreed for you to stop calling me sir Gallade."

_Oh, I apologize sir..._

Jay sighed before he began to chuckle. He rubbed Gallade's head gently.

"You're never going to stop calling me sir will you."

_No sir._

"Well ok then."

"Nya!"

"What's up Skitty?"

"Nya Nya!" she responded pointing with her paw towards a port in the distance.

"Oh hey! We look like we are almost there!"

"Nya!"

_That's good, I was getting sick of being on this boat._ Gallade said.

_Oh hush Gallade_. Gardevoir responded quickly.

"If you two are going to argue, please refrain from doing it in my head." Jay said with a laugh and both pokemon sweatdropped.

_I am sorry sir. _Gallade thought quietly.

"It's fine Gallade, I was just kidding." He smiled warmly at him.

_I am still sorry none the less Sir._

Jay sighed. No matter how laid back Gallade seemed to be to others, he was actually stubbornly formal with Jay still, no matter how hard boht Jay and Gardevoir attempted to change him.

Meanwhile a girl who looked the same about the same age of Jay was packing her own bags, ready to leave Sunyshore city for a while, and begin her own adventure.

Looking out of her window and out to the ocean she saw a large cruise ship on it's way to dock in port.

_I wonder what type of people are on that boat...I hear it's from Hoen._ She thought to herself, before grabbing two pokeballs off of her bedside table, and adding them to the belt she had on with four empty pokeballs attached to it. Throwing her bag over her shoulder she exited her house, saying goodbye to her mother and after a hug goodbye, opening the door and leaving her house for the last time.

**Authors Note**: This chapter is short, yes I know, I promise all my other chapters will be at least 1000 words from now on.

The reason for it's short length is because this is more of a prologue than a chapter.

And more importantly, there is a reason I did not description of the female OC, that simply being that I havent created her yet, because I don't plan on it.

That's your job!

OC submissions will be accepted during the entire fic, but at the moment the only one that will appear will be a main character. So here is a guideline for those OC submissions.

Character will be late to begin her adventure, and obviously will be female.  
She is anywhere from 15-17 and WILL be used as a love intrest in the story, and most likely will be shipped with Jay.

I need a character name, description(Mental and Physical), small backstory(As in Small I dont want 5 paragraph essays), and her party. She gets 2 pokemon to start off with but you can request the first catch. Don't bother with moves the pokemon know, Im giving them all the moves they can know, I got that.

So yea, depending on how I am feeling I may upload the next chapter later tonight!

Rate and review, and get ready for more!

Also, make sure to send me your ocs!


	2. Chapter 1

Eichelhäher

Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter

The girl flipped her jet black hair over her shoulders, stopping at her waist. She smiled to no one in particular and reached down and removed two pokeballs from her belt.

"Ok guys! Come on out!" She laughed tossing the pokeballs into the air, which popped open releasing a Piplup and a Riolu.

The small penguin pokemon circled her before smiling up at her.

"Piplup! Pip!" It said reaching upwards with its small flippers. The girl laughed at this and bent down to pick it up, and held it in her arms.

Riolu only rolled his eyes at this, he didn't see why the penguin had to be babied so much.

They continued to walk towards the entrance to town, looking down at the map on her Pokétch to decide on where to go next, deciding to cut through Pastoria City and go back up to Hearthome, then make her way back to Oreburg, to start collecting badges and hopefully become the next Pokemon master. She smiled to herself and started walking past the dock, ignoring the passengers getting off the massive ship.

"Nya nya nya nya!" Skitty mewed sprinting away from Jay.

"Skitty stop! Skitty!" Jay said chasing after the small kitten, laughing as he ran.

Skitty continued running well out of the city, with Jay close behind.

Skitty stopped only when she accidentally crashed into the small blue dog Pokemon standing next to its trainer.

"What the...Riolu use quick attack!" The girl screamed, perceiving the mishap as a tackle attack.

Skitty looked up just in time to be hit by Riolu's quick attack, launching her backwards.

"Skitty!" Jay said running next to his Pokemon.

"You ok Skitty?"

"Nya!"

"Good."

The girl was about to ask why he had ordered his Skitty to attack, but was cut off by Jay deciding to fight back.

"Skitty! Shadow Ball Go!" Skitty bounced back a bit before unleashing a black orb into Riolu, who was hit, but shook it off easily.

"Riolu, Force Palm!" The girl said, Riolu nodded, and his palms started glowing blue, before he fired a wave of energy at Skitty.

"Skitty, dodge it and freeze this hothead to the bone!" Jay yelled, Skitty jumped over the attack with ease, and landed, before firing a massive blizzard towards Riolu.

"Riolu use endure!" The girl screamed and Riolu nodded again, crossing its arms to block the attack as best he could. The icy wind crashed into him and he slid back at least a foot. He was breathing heavily at this point.

"Riolu use Force Palm again! Skitty may be agile but they can't take a hit!" The girl said, and Riolu's palms pulsated blue, before firing waves of blue at him again.

"Skitty take the hit." Skitty nodded and the girl's jaw dropped.

Skitty took the two waves of blue like a champ, being slightly battered but shaking it off.

"Skitty, use Payback!" Skitty charged at Riolu and swung at him with her tail, but he was able to side step it just in time.

"Riolu! Quick Attack!"

"Skitty! Jump and use Captivate!"

As Riolu charged at Skitty, she hopped upwards, before using captivate to cause Riolue to loose all concentration on his attack.

"Good job Skitty! Now bounce off of him then use Ice beam!" Using Riolu's head as a makeshift trampoline, Skitty hopped upwards even more, before turning and firing an Ice Beam directly into the small blue Pokemon, which was launched backwards, colliding with a tree behind him.

"Riolu!" The girl said running over to the unconscious Pokemon. She frowned slightly and glared at Jay.

"You are going to pay for that!" She hollered, throwing the Piplup she was holding into the air.

"Piplup! Use Bubble beam!" She said, and Piplup nodded, launching a barrage of bubbles towards Skitty.

"Skitty, use protect!" Skitty nodded and a bright green shield appeared in front of her, stopping the bubbles in there tracks.

"Skitty, sit this one out." Jay said, and Skitty trotted back next to him.

"It's your turn Beedrill!" Jay said tossing a pokeball into the air.

In a flash of red light the twin stinger armed bug pokemon appeared.

"Bee!"

The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out her Pokedex.

"What is that thing?" She asked herself pointing the device at Beedrill.

"Beedrill. The evolved form of Weedle, following its Kakuna stage, it's sting is highly poisonous. Beedrill is very fast and very territorial. It's nest should be avoided at all costs."

"Poison huh? Piplup, watch out for its stingers!"

"Pip!"

"Good, now use BubbleBeam!" Piplup nodded, launching more bubbles at Beedrill.

"Beedrill...Use Rage and take the hit!" Jay said, to which Beedrill instantly started glowing red.

The bug pokemon didn't even seem to flinch when it was hit by the attack.

"Shit, it must be strong. Piplup! Peck!" Piplup nodded and charged at the bug pokemon, her beak glowing white as it charged.

Beedrill looked back at his trainer, and nodded as Jay grinned and nodded slightly.

"Piiiiip-LUP!" Piplup screamed as she was upon the bug pokemon, pecking him furiously.

"You got this Beedrill" Jay said and the girl pouted.

"Why are you letting your pokemon be hurt? You must be a shitt-" The girl began but was cut off by the other trainer giving an order.

"Beedrill, knock the pest away." And as soon as he said this, the red glow returned to Beedrill, who slammed Piplup with the side of his stinger, knocking her backwards.

Piplup was struggling to get back up when Jay decided to finish things.

"Beedrill, use Hyper Beam!" He said pointing at Piplup.

"BeeeeeeeeeeDRILL!" The bug pokemon screamed firing an intense beam of energy at Piplup.

"Piplup watch out!" The girl screamed, but it was far too late to dodge the oncoming attack.

"Piiiiiiip!" Piplup screamed as she was encompassed by the beam, then launched backwards, into her trainer.

Jay smiled at Beedrill, who flew over to his trainer.

"Getting even stronger, Dad would be proud." he smiled and hugged his pokemon, who smiled at his trainer, before tapping the pokeball Jay was holding.

Beedrill was covered in a red light and disapeered. Jay turned to look through the smoke and dust that covered the small area. He was about ready to give the other trainer a piece of his mind for attacking Skitty like that, but couldn't seem to find her.

As the smoke started to clear, he noticed a figure laying on the ground.

"Oh shit!" Jay said running over to it, it was the other trainer, who was now unconscious on the ground.

"Shit shit shit shit..."Jay knelled down and shook her a bit.

"Hey? Are you ok?" He asked quietly, getting no response.

"Gardevoir, Gallade get out here." He said releasing the two as quickly as possible.

_What do you nee- Oh god Jay what did you do!_ The sound of a female's voice said in his head.

_Sister, don't yell at Master Jay like that, I doubt he had any involvement in this! _

"No, she's right, It's my fault..." Jay frowned, then snapped out of his self pity as quickly as it had begun.

"Gardevoir, use Healing Pulse on her, Gallade use Healing Pulse on her Piplup." Jay said.

_Right away Sir._

_Ok, Jay._

Jay frowned looking down at the other trainer.

She looked to be about his age, she had tan skin, and her black hair came down to her waist.

_She's pretty cute. _Jay thought to himself.

Inside his head he heard the sound of a girl giggling.

Jay glared at Gardevoir, who grinned back at him.


	3. Chapter 2

Eichelhäher

Chapter 2: A Dark Knight  
**Authors Note:** As I promised chapters will be staying over the 1k word mark!  
Also, please note that I asked you guys to PM me your OC's not put them in the reviews.  
Actually, whatever post them in the reviews if you want, just also be sure to actually review it too kay?  
Enjoy the chapter ladies and gentleman.

* * *

Chyna yawned quietly, rolling over onto her side as she did so.

She felt very warm at the moment, but she couldn't figure out why.

The last thing she could recall was fighting a trainer in the woods, and Piplup being hit by Beedrill's Hyper Beam.

Her eyes shot open.

"Where the hell am I?" she thought quietly out loud to herself.

"Good to see you're awake" A voice directly beside her said.

She rolled over onto her back before sitting up again.

She quickly realized why she had felt so warm before, she was in her sleeping bag, and someone had started a campfire directly in front of where she was sleeping.

She rubbed her eyes and turned her head towards the source of the voice.

She was greeted by the sight of a boy, about her age, with messy brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He smiled at her.

"Feeling alright?" he asked her softly, and she nodded.

"Yea...No thanks to you though." She muttered, and the boy cringed.

"I'm sorry about that...I didn't mean for you to get to hurt, I just kind of lost my temper when I saw you attacking my Skitty." Chyna raised her eyebrow at the boy.

"But your Skitty tackled my Riolu first." She said looking up at him.

"I doubt she did that on purpose..." Jay said, looking over at Skitty, who was peacefully asleep on his lap.

Jay snapped and looked up at her with a grin.

"Skitty was running ahead of me, she must have looked back to see where I was and accidentally crashed into him." He said, and Chyna closed her eyes to think.

"That makes sense actually...looking back at it I don't think it was an attack..." She looked up at him sheepishly.

"Sorry about battling you then." She said, which Jay started laughing and rubbed her back gently.

"Don't apologize, I'm not the one who got knocked out by it." Jay said sticking out his tongue.

The girl frowned at him, but soon found herself smiling, as his proved to be contagious.

"Wait...where are we?" she asked looking around.

"We are about halfway between Pastoria and Lillycove, near Route 213." he said with a hint of a grin.

"So where are you headed, if you don't mind me asking?" Jay said looking into the woods, trying to locate the source of the noise he had just heard.

"Oh, I'm going all the way back to Oreburg actually, I'm going to challenge the gym leader once I get there! Although, I guess I'm going to need more training..." She eyed him then looked back down, Jay being lost in thought nearly missed her comment.

"Huh? Oh I'm actually heading that way too...and don't worry I'm sure you'll beat him." Jay smiled at her, then stopped when he heard the noise again.

"Did you hear that?" he asked her, while looking deep into the woods again.

"No...wait, what was that?" They were both interrupted by the sound of something crashing through the woods near them.

Before Jay had time to react, a wild Absol charged through the trees, and quickly ran over to where Chyna was still laying down. It turned as if facing an attacker.

"Wha-What?" Chyna barely managed to say before a wild Graveler tore through the clearing, aiming directly towards the Absol.

The Graveler was using Rollout and was showing no signs of stopping.

Jay was about to throw out one of his Pokemon in hopes of stopping it, when the Absol lunged into action.

The blade on top of its head glowed a light blue and extended. Absol then started swinging its head repeatedly and launched multiple light blue crescent blades into the the Pokemon.

"That's Phyco Cut!" Jay gasped and looked on as the Absol slowed the Graveler to a complete stop.

"Wow, it must be really strong to know that move already." Jay said again, then watched on as the Graveler started to levitate all of the stone around it, then flung them at Absol and Chyna.

The Absol turned to look at Chyna, who was frozen with fear. The Absol quickly turned to absorb as much of the impact as possible.

Chyna's eyes widened as she watched the wild Absol absorb all of the stones that were flying at her.

Once the barrage had stopped, the Absol slowly turned to see if the girl behind him was unharmed, and seeing that she was, managed to give a small grin, before collapsing to the ground.

The Graveler was not satisfied by the damage he had already caused and turned to Jay who had at this point already released Gallade.

Chyna watched as the two Pokemon battled each other.

"Gallade, use rock smash to break the rocks he is throwing at you!" Gallade nodded and started punching the rocks as they came at him.

"Absol, are you OK?" Chyna asked the dark Pokemon quietly, who responded with a very weak smile in her direction and an even weaker nod.

"Why did you do that?" Chyna asked, but received no response from Absol. She frowned and leaned in and hugged him gently.

"Well thank you."

"Gallade, finish him up with Close Combat!" Jay screamed, pointing at the tired Graveler. Gallade simply smiled, before charging at his opponent, his eyes glowing red as he did so.

Before Graveler could interject, or even attempt to block it, Gallade was upon him, hitting him with savage hits left and right. Gallade then jumped back, dodging a weak attack thrown at him by the wounded Graveler.

"Gallade, Focus Blast." Jay said with a smile.

Gallade nodded once more, raising his arms above his head, while a blue orb appeared in between them, slowly growing larger.

"That's good enough Gallade, go ahead and launch it at him." Jay nodded when Gallade turned to make sure he hadn't misheard.

"Gaaallade!" He screamed, throwing the blue orb towards the Graveler, which collided with him, launching him backwards into the woods, and out of sight. Jay walked over to Gallade.

"Good job buddy." Jay said to him, rubbing his head gently.

_Thank you sir. _Gallade said with a nod, then smiled up at his master.

Jay then rushed over to Chyna, who was still clutching the fallen Absol.

"You OK uh...wow, we never introduced ourselves did we." Jay rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

Chyna shook her head, refusing to look up from the injured Absol.

"He needs help, he is hurt really badly." She said grimly. Jay sighed. Introductions would have to wait.

"Gardevoir, come on out please." Jay said releasing her directly in front of him.

_Hello Jay, what do you need?_She asked Jay, before turning to see the wounded Absol in front of him.

_Never mind. Gallade, help me heal him, if you wouldn't mind._She said addressing the both of them through Jay's mind.

Gallade nodded, and both of them crouched beside the Absol. Just as suddenly as they had done that though they both stood up and looked at Jay with frowns plastered on their faces.

_We can't heal him._

"Why not?"

_We are sorry sir, but he is a dark Pokemon...Our moves won't have any effect on him._

"Well shit...wait, I should have a few potions in my backpack." He said remembering with a snap of his fingers.

He took of his bag and looked down into, smiling when he found the item he was looking for.

"Yup, last one too!" Jay smiled looking down at the Absol, holding a full heal in his hand. He gently crouched next to the dark Pokemon, who was sleeping off his injuries.

After spending a few moments applying the full heal all over the Absol's body, Jay smiled as he watched as the Pokemon slightly glowed, its wounds vanishing all the while. He looked up at Chyna and grinned a toothy grin.

"He is going to be fine." He nodded, and she smiled brightly.

Jay then stuck out his hand.

"I'm Jay by the way." She grinned and shook it.

"I'm Chyna."


	4. Chapter 3

Eichelhäher

Chyna smiled up at Jay as he sprayed the potion onto the wounded Absol, a light blush clinging to her cheeks as she did so.

Jay heard Gardevior giggling slightly in the back of head, and raised his eyes to meet her gaze.

"What's so funny?" Jay asked her aloud, getting a bit of a look from Chyna.

_The girl was looking at you funny, her face was getting red too..._Jay smiled a bit.

"Hah Hah, Sure she was."

"Um...Jay? Who are you talking to." Chyna asked, staring at Jay, who broke out laughing.

"I'm talking to Gardevior. She says hello." Chyna turned her head, and her confused face dropped as soon she saw Gardevior wave and smile at her.

"Oh, well then, It's nice to meet you too Gardevior." Chyna said while laughing, and smiling towards Gardevior.

_Tell her I say it is nice to meet her as well. _Jay heard in his head.

"Gardevior says it is nice to meet you as well." Gardevior walked over to Chyna, and stuck her hand out, which Chyna grasped and shook firmly.

Jay laughed to himself watching the scene.

_...Um, Sir...The Absol appears to be waking. _

"Oh is he?" Jay asked looking down at the Absol, who silently opened an eye, looking around him.

Chyna looked down, and upon seeing Absol awake hugged him tightly.

"Absol?" The disaster pokémon questioned quietly.

"Thank you so much for protecting me Absol." Chyna said quietly, not letting go of him.

Absol simply nodded in response, before nuzzling into Chyna's embrace.

Chyna fiddled with something behind her, before pulling out a Pokeball.

"Hey Absol...would you like to come with me?" she asked him, showing him the Pokeball.

Absol responded by touching the small sphere to his nose, and sucked himself into it.

It shook a few times in her hand, before letting out a small dinging noise.

Chyna smiled up at Jay.

"Well that was a quick first catch!" She said to him with a chuckle.

"And a strong one too!" Jay added before offering her a hand up, which she accepted and got to her feet quickly.

"How long was I out?"

"A while...I mean, the sun is already starting to rise." Jay nodded towards the slowly rising sun.

"Wow...must have been a powerful Hyper Beam then." Jay laughed at her statement.

"I'll tell Beedrill you said so." It was Chyna's turn to laugh now.

After they were done laughing they started to pack up their sleeping bags.

After a little while of walking, they could see what appeared to be a large tent in the distance, along with the roofs of a few houses.

"I wonder what is going on in that tent?" Chyna asked aloud, looking over at Jay.

"Looks like a Pokémon contest!" Jay said, a hint of joy in his voice.

"Want to go check it out?" Chyna asked, and Jay responded by nodding like a child being asked if he wanted a new toy, or a piece of candy.

They walked into the tent, and sure enough a small panel for judges, a large display board for scores, and a small battle platform were set up. There were also stands for the audience to sit in, but they currently only had a few people sitting in them.

Chyna looked around the tent.

"Wow, are contests always this fancy looking?"

"No, usually they have more people...and a bigger stage, with more judges." Jay smiled, lost in thought.

"Jay...Do you want to stay to watch it?"

"Yea, that would be nice. I'll go find out when it starts for us." Chyna smiled, and told Jay she would find them seats.

As Jay walked over to the nearest judge, he couldn't help but start to grin. He pulled the cross necklace he always wore out from under his shirt, and kissed it.

He waved at the official who waved back and walked over to him.

"How can I help you sir?"

"I was just wondering, when does the show start?"

"In an hour or so."

"That is good to know...is there any chance I could get in on it?"

The official frowned a bit, then looked down at the clipboard he was holding, reading it slowly.

He looked up and smiled at Jay.

"Actually yes, we have a spot open that you can enter if you would like. Just need you to sign this real quick" Jay smiled and thanked him, and filled in the required information.

After thanking the official he walked back over to Chyna who was sitting patiently on one of the many bleachers.

"So when does it start?" Chyna asked Jay admiring the many decorations set up around the room.

"It starts in about an hour, so we have some time to kill."

"Oh OK. So what do you want to do until then?"

"How about we go reserve our rooms at the Pokécenter?" Jay offered, and Chyna looked at him oddly.

"But it's not even that late yet, we could easily make it to Hearthome by tonight." Chyna asked and Jay laughed quietly to himself.

"You've never seen a Pokémon contest before have you?" Jay asked and Chyna nodded.

"Not except for on TV."

"Yea, they last a while." Jay grinned at her and she agreed that it would be best to reserve their rooms.

After a few minutes of wandering, and looking for the familiar red roof of the Pokémon center, they found it. As it was nested behind the giant tent that was housing the contest, it was understandable how they had missed it.

"Hello there dearies!" A familiar voice belonging to the familiar nurse said as they entered the building.

"Hi Nurse Joy!" Jay said with a smile, Chyna did the same shortly after him.

"Hi there, how can I help you two?" Nurse Joy asks with a bit of a bow and a warm smile.

"We would like to rent two rooms for tonight, if that is OK." Jay said sharing Nurse Joy's warm smile.

She nodded and looked down at a large notebook on the table, reading through the list of rooms. She frowned slightly then flipped threw a few more pages.

"I'm sorry, we only appear to have one available room at the moment, most are booked because of the festival...If you would like you two could share a room?" With her comment Chyna burst out into a heavy blush, while Jay was able to keep a straight face.

Jay looked back at Chyna.

"You OK with that?" he asked her and after a second of silence she nodded.

"Just don't do anything funny." she quickly added, and Jay laughed quietly.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Nurse Joy chose this moment to interrupt the two.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought the two of you were together, I didn't mean to make it awkward." Nurse Joy said with a hint of a laugh on her voice.

As soon as those words left her mouth though, both Jay and Chyna's faces turned a bright red color.

"Ha-hah no we aren't..." Chyna said and Jay grinned at Nurse Joy.

"How much will the room cost?"

After exchanging money for keys, Jay and Chyna found their room rather easily, as it was the only one with the door still open.

"We will discuss who gets the bed and who sleeps on the floor later." Chyna said, flipping open her Pokégear and looking at the time.

"It starts in half an hour...should we get going?" Chyna asked Jay who nodded.

"You run ahead and get a good seat, I'll be right there OK? Promised my Dad I would call him."

Chyna nodded.

"OK, Ill see you there!" Chyna waved as she left, releasing Absol o walk with her.

As soon as Chyna had left, Jay shut the door and opened his back pack.

He was the first appeal so he had to get dressed quickly.

Chyna frowned to herself and looked over at Absol, who was sitting in Jay's seat.

"He sure is taking awhile." She muttered to herself, just as the announcer tapped his microphone to get the audience's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the first annual Croagunk Festival Pokémon Contest!"

The crowd applauds loudly.

"Before we begin I would like to introduce our wonderful judges! First we have Mr. Sukizo!"

A man in a rather standard suit with a red tie stood up and waved, before sitting down shortly after.

"Introducing our second judge, Pastoria's very own Nurse Joy!"

With this the crowd goes loud again, to which the very happy Nurse Joy stands and waves around the contest hall, before taking her seat again.

"And last, but certainly not least, we have Pastoria's very own gym leader, the tamer of rapids, Crasher Wake!"

With that the crowd screams and shouts happily as the large luchador stands up raising a single fist, he then smiles and leans back to scream.

"LETS GET STARTED!"

The crowd gets even louder, even Chyna found herself clapping and shouting a bit.

"As Crasher Wake said, Lets move right onto appeals...Right after we read the official rules" The announcer looked down at his sheet of paper and began reading the official rules of appeals.

"Come on, where is he?" Chyna asked aloud, looking around, before frowning.

"He is going to miss the first appeal." She muttered right as the announcer finished reading the rules.

"And now that the rules are out of the way, we will move onto our first appeal...All the way from Rustboro City in the Hoen region, we have Jay Daisuke!" The crowd applauds loudly, while Chyna freezes.

"Wait...that couldn't be the same Jay...could it?" Chyna asked just as Jay walked out onto the stage.

Chyna's jaw dropped, he looked so different then he had before.

His jeans and t-shirt had been replaced with an elegant white suit, with a green overcoat and a red tie. It reminded her of something but she couldn't quite but her finger on it.

Jay waited for it to get quiet, then nodded to the judges when he was ready to begin.

He pressed the button on the pokeball, which expanded in his hand, until it was the size of a baseball, which he quickly placed a Ball Capsule, already set with the proper seals, around it.

"Come on out!" Jay said tossing the pokeball into the air, which seemingly exploded in a puff of black smoke, which encompassed a large area.

_Ready to rock and roll Gallade?_

Yes sir.

Start of with Leer through the smoke.

Just as the judges were starting to wonder when the black smoke was going to dissipate, a pair of bright red eyes shone through the smog.

"My, my...That's certainly a new trick." Crasher Wake muttered quietly to the other two judges, who nodded.

_Now use Double Team...Stay in the smoke still._

_Yes Sir._

As the eyes slowly multiplied in the darkness, a chill ran up everyone's spine, with the exception of Crasher Wake, who grinned.

_Use Swords Dance, then after a few motions of it, clear the smoke with Night Slash._

Suddenly amidst the sea of black smoke and bright red eyes, a brilliant shade of purple shined brightly, waving and nearly hypnotically moving the audience closer to the edges of their seats.

Jay noticed this and grinned.

_Hook, line and sinker. Night Slash._

Just as suddenly as the purple had started shining, it turned red, raised upwards to cross over each other, then sliced downwards, clearing the smoke, and revealing six copies of Gallade, all standing in a row, and unknown to the audience, the real one standing further back from behind them, still in the smoke.

_OK Gallade, time for the fun part, Psycho Cut on the outer two copies._

Just as the judges were about to assume it was over, two brilliant blue discs shot out of the remaining smoke and crashed into the outer two copies which explode in a puff of white smoke.

_Now run forward, take the center two out with X-Scissor. _

The real Gallade ran forward now, and crossed its arms in an X, which glowed a brilliant blue, before slicing downwards destroying the two copies in the middle.

Chyna watched in awe, much like the rest of the audience was doing at the moment.

Jay was certainly not new to contests, that was for sure.

The remaining two copies turned towards the real Gallade and jumped at him, before stopping mid-air, while becoming covered in a blue and purple light, before being tossed up into the air, then slammed down where Gallade was standing.

_Now, teleport._

When the smoke cleared, Gallade was nowhere to be seen.

It was so quiet, you could have heard a pin drop.

Crasher Wake was the first one to stand up and begin to clap slowly.  
He was followed by the other two judges, then the audience. Chyna clapped the loudest, or at least she would like to think that was the case.

She heard a few members of the crowd gasp and then felt someone poke her on the shoulder. She turned to her right to see a smiling Gallade sitting next to her.

"Oh, so that is where you went...Good job, you looked great out there!" Chyna said rubbing his head, which Gallade wanted to duck away from but decided against it.

_Gallade you can come back now. _

Gallade nodded, before teleporting back beside his trainer.

The official tapped his microphone to get the audience to quiet down.

"Well it isn't very hard to see what the audience thinks of Jay's efforts, but what do the judges think?"

Mr. Sukizo was the first to speak.

"It was unexpected and to put it simply. Remarkable!"

Nurse Joy nodded.

"I must say, at points you sent shivers running up my spine, it was a chilling display of power! Simply wonderful." Nurse Joy smiled at Jay, who smiled back happily.

Crasher Wake nodded and smiled.

"What I enjoyed the most...was that you told a story. It was one of a challenger rising up and overthrowing darkness. It was like I was watching an old handicap match I was in, where I had to fight 6 men at once..." He paused then grinned at Jay.

"And I like your costume." He added, to which Jay grinned warmly at him.


	5. Chapter 4

Eichelhäher

**Authors Note: I apologize in advance if I made Blaze seem like too much of a jerk. But this story was lacking a character like that, so i decided to use him. It seemed semi-fitting.**  
**Rate and Review!  
**

* * *

Jay smiled and nodded towards Crasher Wake and took a slight bow.

"Thank you very much Jay, you may return backstage!" Jay nodded and walked back towards the curtain he had entered from earlier, noticing Chyna stand up from her seat out of the corner of his eye.

It took her all of 30 seconds to find him backstage, leaning against a wall, with Skitty playing with his shoe laces.

"Jay that was great! Why didn't you tell me you were going to enter?" She asked, giving him a tight squeeze, before letting go her face turning red.

"Oh, I mean, I don't know, most people think it's sissy that I do contests instead of battle gym leaders...The costume doesn't help change their minds at all." Chyna closed the distance between them, and leaned in.

Jay froze.

Then she reached forward and sweetly and gently fixed his tie.

Jay's face slowly lost the red glow that was haunting his cheeks.

"Sorry, it was bothering me." She said with a giggle, noticing the blush on his face.

"What did you think I was going to do? Kiss you?" she said with a slight smirk.

Jay decided to return the favor, slowly leaned in really close to her, until she could feel his breath on her neck.

"I don't know...were you?" he said quietly, and she eep'd before jumping back away from him, her face bright red.

"Gah-D-Dont do that!" She stammered, and Jay just beamed at her.

"Consider us even now."

Jay turned as he heard the sound of loud steps approaching him reached his ears.

"Out of my way pussy, and your stupid cat too." a rough voice stated and Jay turned to see who was talking to him.

It was a guy who appeared about his age, maybe a bit older than him, and he was well built. Of course he decided to cover this is a hideous outfit of all red, possibly a track suit, but Jay didn't really care about that at the moment.

"Walk around me." Jay said, monotone, Chyna didn't like the way either of the two were talking.

"Or I could move you out of my way." He said moving a bit closer, puffing out his chest a bit.

"Or, you can walk the fuck around me." Jay said meeting the oppositions glare.

"Next up, we have Blaze from Pallet Town in the Kanto region!"

The boy hearing his name called frowns, then walks around Jay and out to the stage.

"Dick." Jay muttered, and Chyna nodded.

"What was his problem?"

"Besides his taste in clothes you mean?"

They shared a laugh together.

"You didn't answer my question by the way Chyna."

"What do you mean?"

Jay got close to her again.

"Were you trying to get me to kiss you?" he asked, in the same tone from before and she froze.

Froze until she brought her knee up into Jay's crotch, which dropped him like a sack of rocks.

Chyna grinned down at him.

"I...I deserved that." Jay groaned from the floor.

Chyna offered Jay a hand, which he happily grabbed and instead of pulling himself up, he pulled Chyna down on top of him.

"Ah!" Chyna cried out as she fell onto him.

They couldn't contain their laughter as they sat there, giggling like fools.

"And another strong appeal! And we will move right on..."

Jay frowned, he hadn't expected the jerk from before to actually be good at contests, but smiled when he realized this meant he could kick his ass in the battle round.

And as fate would have it, he was Jay's first opponent in the battle rounds, and Jay couldn't have been happier about that.

"Looks like I get to take you out first round pipsqueak" The red clad teen said, flexing a bicep.

"Just shut up and call out your Pokemon." Jay called back, and his opponent rolled his eyes, but called out a shiny Charizard.

"Come on out Necromancer!" He grinned angrily.

"Too bad you can't use your Gallade, looks like you don't stand a chance."

Jay laughed to himself, then looked into the audience and found Chyna, he grinned at her then looked down at Skitty.

"Go get him Skitty." Skitty hopped off of Jay's shoulder and landed elegantly, with a cute battle cry.

"Nyaaa!" Skitty growled.

Crasher Wake raised an eyebrow.

"What is he doing..." he muttered quietly.

"Hahahahaha! What are you doing? Your stupid little cat isn't going to stand a chance!" Blaze gloated.

Jay simply smiled.

"Skitty, make it rain."

Skitty nodded, then leaned back and fired a blue orb to the roof of the tent, covering the battlefield, and nothing else, in a heavy rain.

Blaze just frowned.

"What is this supposed to accomplish? Skitty doesn't know any other water type moves you idiot!"

Jay grinned again, and decided to play dumb.

"Oh really? Shucks i forgot."

Blaze just growled.

"Necromancer, use steel wing!" he screamed pointing at Skitty, and the Charizard slowly ran forward, with its wings glowing white.

Jay rolled his eyes.

"Skitty, double team." Skitty mewed and suddenly glowed white as more and more copies of Skitty appeared, stopping the Charizard in its track. Jay smiled as he heard his opponent's point bar slowly decrease.

"Screw it Necromancer, use flamethrower and take them all out!" The black Charizard leaned back before releasing a steady stream of fire out, and effectively destroyed all the copies except for one, which had jumped away at the last second.

"Necromancer! Use Sky Drop!" Blaze screamed again, and this time his Pokemon flew straight at Skitty, and grabbed her with his arms before flying up as high as possible. Jay smirked.

"Hey Blaze! Do you know the other effect of Rain Dance?"

"Yea, it gets my clothes soaked and pisses me off!"

"That, and it makes it so Thunder never misses, and hits even harder. Skitty now!"

Chyna grinned heavily in the stands, she had been the one to suggest this idea to Jay, and she felt really happy that he had used it.

Skitty closed her eyes as sparks started to shoot out of her, before Necromancer too was completely encased in electricity, causing him to release his grip on Skitty, and to crash into the ground.

"Skitty don't give them a chance to get up, use Blizzard!" Skitty nodded, then opened her mouth and released a large frozen wind shot towards Necromancer.

Blaze had to look away as the wind was too intense.

"What are you doing idiot, don't you know ice type moves don't do much to fir-" He had to bite his tongue when he saw Necromancer frozen solid.

Jay looked up at the scoreboard and realized that he still had a relatively full point ring, while Necromancer had very little of it remaining, but still had some left.

"Skitty, lets add insult to injury! Use Sunny Day!" Skitty mewed happily as her eyes became like an inferno. The glow spread to Skitty's tail and a beam of pure light shot upwards, changing the weather from rain to sun so fast a rainbow actually appeared inside the tent.

"And now use Solar Beam to finish him off!"

Blaze could only watch in horror as the small kitten effectively knocked out his dragon Pokemon, with a move that wasn't very effective at that.

"And that is it folks! What a dominating display of power from Jay and his Skitty!"

Blaze just angrily recalled his fainted Pokemon and fled the scene as fast as possible.

Skitty turned around and ran towards Jay, jumping into his arms, and Jay caught her hugging her tightly.

"Good job Skitty, Melody would be so proud of you." he said, letting a single tear fall to the ground, but no one noticed it.

No one except for Chyna.


	6. Chapter 4 And A Half

Eichelhäher

While the first time Chyna found Jay had been quick, Chyna found him even faster this time, and upon finding him, threw him into a tight hug.

"That was great! You destroyed that jerk!" She said, not loosening her grip.

"Thanks, although Skitty did most of the work." he said, quieter than usual.

Chyna instinctively hugged him tighter, then leaned back to look him in the eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked quietly, a hint of a blush creeping across her face.

"Yea, I'm fine." Jay lied, flashing a fake grin, which vanished the second she touched his face, gently wiping away a stray tear that he hadn't even known existed.

"Don't lie to me." she said, moving slightly closer to him, their noses almost touching.

"I...I can't-" he stopped talking as they moved slowly closer to each other, heads turning in opposite directions, leaning in closer and closer, eyes slowly closing.

"And with that we move into the semifinal double battle round! Will Jay,Winter, Annika, and Ria please make their way to the stage!"

Jay and Chyna both quickly separated, both faces bright red.

"So uh...ummm...good luck out there." Chyna muttered, still heavily flustered and Jay nodded, equally as flustered.

"Uh yeah, thank you!" he said, quickly turning, before taking off his pink tie, and putting his green suit jacket back on, and his red tie and vest, before hurrying out of the curtains onto the battlefield.

"Now that everyone is here," the official began, making Jay blush, embarrassed that they had been waiting for him.  
"We will move onto the semi-finals, which will be a double battle, with teams randomly assigned by our judges!" The crowd got loud again, before the official opened up the envelope he was carrying.

"The teams will be as follows...Jay and Winter and Ria and Annika!" Jay glanced over to a very short pale girl who had begun to walk over to him. She had very straight hair that went to her waist, and it was silver in color. She looked extremely fragile, and was very quiet.

"Winter I assume?" Jay asked with a warm smile, and extending a hand.

She nodded and gently gripped it, shaking it slowly.

"...So Winter-"

"Winnie..."

"What?"

"C-Call me Winnie everyone else does."

"Oh ok, so Winnie, what pokemon are you going to be using for our double battle?"

"...I was going to use my Ninetales..."

"Ok that seems good, hope you don't mind but I will be using my Gardevoir this time."

Winnie nodded.

"Are-Are you going to be talking to it telepathically?" She asked, her voice raising a little bit.

Jay nodded.

"Oh ok...I think you shouldn't...so, so we can assist each other better." Jay nodded, it made sense.

"Ok then, we will do it the old fashioned way." he smiled at her, and she offered him a faint smile back.

"Are you two ready to battle yet?" A girl, about an inch taller than Chyna, with wavy dark hair that goes down to her back, and she had bright green eyes.

Jay nodded and looked over to Winnie who had just called out her Ninetales, and she smiled warmly at him.

"Come on out Gardevoir!" Jay said throwing a Pokeball into the air, which released Gardevoir in front of him.

_So it is a double battle then? _Gardevoir asked, looking across the field at the Roserade and the Buizel staring back at her. She smiled happily.

_I have type advantages against both of them don't I?_  
_  
_"Yes you do." Jay said smiling, and Gardevoir looked back at him.

"Winnie needs to know what moves I'm having you use, so we can be a more effective duo."

Gardevoir nodded and looked over at he and smiled.

_Careful Jay, Chyna might get jealous~ _Jay heard in a sing-song voice.

Jay's entire face turned bright red.

_You went through my thoughts didn't you? _Jay thought quickly

_Yes, although it is amazing how you kept your promise to Melody, even when you are a second from tongue wrestling with Chyna._

...I hate you so much right now.

Gardevoir just giggled.

**Authors Note: Sorry for short chapter, but I wrote this at, what is it now, 3am, and i'm tired and I didn't feel like waiting to upload it because i was so excited that I managed to fit in even more Oc's even if they are just temporary and then this happened and oh god im going to pass out now oh god my facee gahaahah bye.**


	7. Chapter 5

Eichelhäher

"Contestants! Get ready to battle!" Jay looked over at Winnie and nodded with a smile.

She blushed lightly and nodded back.

"And begin!"

"Gardevoir! Sunny Day!" Gardevoir nodded before closing her eyes and firing a bright white light upwards.

Jay reached into his pocket and pulled out two pairs of sunglasses from it. He tossed one over to Winnie who gladly caught them and put them on, right as the sunlight grew extremely bright, and Ria and Annika had to cover their eyes.

"Roserade use Solar Beam on Gardevoir!

"Buizel use Aqua Jet on Ninetales!"

"Gardevoir! Use Reflect and angle it at Buizel!"

Gardevoir nodded and created a large orb of energy in front of her, which the Solar Beam was sucked into, and it fired back out, straight towards where the speeding Buizel was going to be.

"Ninetales! Use dig!" Winnie said, just as the Solar Beam collided with the incoming Buizel, which launched him into the air.

"Buizel! Ice Beam!" Annika hollered and her Buizel flipped midair and fired an Ice Beam at Gardevoir, who wasn't able to dodge it in time and was sent backwards, almost into Jay.

"You ok Gardevoir?"

Yes, it hurt, but I will be fine.

"Roserade watch out!"

Roserade turned only to be slammed into by Ninetales who had just resurfaced underneath him, sending him airborne.

"Roserade! Magical Leaf!"

"Buizel use Aqua Jet!"

"Ninetales! Use Flamethrower to burn the leaves!" Ninetales brought her bead back as she warmed up the flame in her mouth, before launching a humongous wall of flame, which destroyed all of Roserade's attack, and continued to go towards him.

"Roserade, use protect!" Roserade put up a light green shield with stopped the flamethrower in its tracks.

"Winnie, tell Ninetales to burrow again! I have an idea!" Winnie nodded at Jay, apparently trusting her partners idea.

"Ninetales use dig and get back over here!" Ninetales nodded and jumped back into the hole she had just come out of, beginning to dig once more, the leaves still following her.

"Gardevoir! Psychic on Buizel!" Gardevoir nodded and her eyes shone a brilliant purple, and she raised her hands and pointed them at the Buizel who was about to hit her.

Just as the water Pokemon was about to make impact he stopped, floating in mid-air while covered in a blue and purple aura.

Ninetales chose this time to resurface next to Gardevoir, and Winnie quickly figured out what she was supposed to do.

"Ninetales! Solar Beam!" Ninetales' eyes glowed white, and she opened her mouth and fired an intense beam of light at Buizel, who was little more than a sitting duck at this point.

"Buizel no!" Annika said, just as he was sent flying through the air, and landed with a thud, right in front of her.

Jay grinned and did a little fist pump happily, then looked over at Winnie and gave her a thumbs up.

"Good job Winnie! You too Ninetales!"

Jay looked up at the scoreboard, and noticed that the other team's points had already completely drained

"And that is it folks! We have our winners! Jay and Winter will be our finalists and will be back shortly to battle it out once more! But this time as opponents, as opposed to teammates!" the official said, and Jay wandered across the field in order to shake hands with the two girls he and Winter had just beat.

"Good job, your Buizel is wicked fast, I could have sworn he was about to take out Gardevoir with that Aqua Jet." Jay said, shaking Annika's hand, with a big grin on his face.

"I thought he was going to as well!" they shared a laugh and walked in opposite directions.

Jay looked over to see where Ria and Winter had gone, but they had both already left apparently.

This time Chyna didn't have to find Jay, because he walked into the stands to sit next to her.

"Another great battle Jay!" Chyna said laughing giving him a friendly hug.

Jay smiled at her.

"Thanks! I try my best." he added, hugging her back.

"Uh-Um excuse me..." Jay turned to see an unfamiliar face looking up at him, tugging lightly on his jacket.

The girl looked to be about ten years old, and had the brightest smile on her face Jay had ever seen, she was also holding a magazine and and a pen.

"Can you sign this for me?" she asked hopefully, and Jay smiled, picking up the magazine, and stifling a giggle at the cover.

"Teen Coordinator Weekly?" Chyna asked looking over his shoulder.

Jay laughed looking at the cover when he realised what the picture was.

"Wait...that's you on the cover...and who is the...guy kissing you on the cheek?" she was very confused at this point.

"Yea, that's an old boyfriend of mine. We broke up a while ago though...Ah, this is the break up issue I guess." Jay laughed shaking his head, and quickly signed his name on the cover, right next to the picture of him and his ex in the middle of a large X.

He handed it back to her.

"Here you go!" Jay smiled at her and she hugged in tightly to her chest.

"Oh thank you so much!" She said and she gave him a little hug, which he gladly returned.

"I just know you are going to win another ribbon for your sister!" She added, and Jay visibly grew stiff for a moment, before relaxing.

"Thanks." he smiled warmly and she ran off.

Jay quickly turned to Chyna.

"And no, I'm not gay."

Chyna laughed a bit at this

"And I have to go change, so I'll talk to you in a bit."

Chyna nodded and Jay turned and walked off, more of a jog actually, backstage to put on his final outfit of the night.

"And if we could have both Winter and Jay back to the stage please! We will now begin our final battle!"

Jay grinned as he walked out on his side of the field, wearing a yellow dress shirt with a black tie.

Chyna smiled.

She knew who he would be using.

* * *

**Authors Note:  
What is this? A Surprise regarding his past? Wait a minute, ANOTHER ONE?**

Oh sweet jesus what is this?

Anyways Rate and Review!

And yes I am still accepting OC's!

**What you need-  
Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Personality:  
Pokemon:  
Look:**


	8. Chapter 6

Eichelhäher

* * *

Jay smiled and waved at Winnie, who waved back, before she tossed out an Igglybuff.

Jay grinned, then tossed up his own Pokeball, which exploded into a large mass of sun rays, and a Beedrill, who slowly descended to the ground, landing in a Christ like pose.

"Contestants! When you are ready…Begin!" The official yelled into the microphone, and the crowd began to applaud loudly.

"You can have the first move Winnie!" Jay yelled over to Winnie, who nodded then looked over to Igglybuff.

"Iggy! Use Flamethrower!" The small balloon Pokemon nodded before unleashing a beam of flame towards Beedrill.

"Predictable. Beedrill! Agility to dodge then get up close with a Poison Jab!"

"Bee!"

The large hornet Pokémon nodded firmly, before disappearing directly to the right of the beam and continuing to "jump" closer and closer at blinding speeds, before raising a glowing purple stinger and jabbing towards Igglybuff.

"Igglybuff! Protect then Shadow Ball!" Igglybuff nodded jumping back and raising a green shield infront of her, which stopped Beedrill in his tracks, before he was launched backwards by a ball of pure darkness.

"Beedrill get up and use U-Turn!" Beedrill nodded, then flew directly towards Igglybuff , before flying straight up then doing a loop-de-loop and crashing into Igglybuff, who was sent flying backwards, into Winnie."

"Oof! Are you ok Iggy?"

"Igly!"

"Ok, Good, now get back out there and use Sunny Day!" Winnie tossed Iglybuff into the air, and she shone a bright white color, before the stadium bright again.

Jay frowned a bit.

_Great now her fire moves are even more effective. _

Jay shook his head and looked up at Beedrill.

"Beedrill lets show them your Pin Missle!"

"Drill!" Beedrill raised his stingers and fired small needles towards Igglybuff, who wasn't fast enough to dodge them all.

"Iggy! Get up and use Flamethrower again!" Igglypuff jumped back onto her feet, and puffed her cheeks and then released another jet of fire towards Beedrill, who rolled out of the way just in time, which in turn made Jay have to turn to the side to avoid being scorched.

"That was close." Chyna whispered to both the Skitty she was holding, and to the Gardevoir who was sitting next to her.

Gardevoir nodded to Chyna.

_I wouldn't want to be around Jay if he had to deal with the smell of burns again. _

Chyna shot upwards and looked over at Gardevoir.

"Was…was that you?" Chyna asked her, and Gardevoir's eyes shot open.

_You can hear me? _She asked her.

Chyna simply nodded in response.

_That's incredible! You are the first human besides Jay than can hear me! _

Chyna laughed and hugged Gardevoir, who gently hugged her back.

Chyna then looked at Gardevoir with a curious set of eyes.

"Wait, what did you mean by what you said before."

_Uh….um…what are you talking about?_

"What you said about being around Jay?"

_…He'll tell you when he is ready to. Please don't dig into it…ok?_

"…oh…ok then."Chyna said quietly, turning back to the match, but with other things on her mind.

"Beedrill, Lets finish this up with Giga Impact!" Beedrill nodded as he flew into the air his body becoming surrounded by spiraling orange streaks. Beedrill's eyes then shot open, glowing a sinister white light, as his body shone a brilliant purple color, and upon seeing the attack was charged, Jay swung his arm towards Igglybuff, and Beedrill shot towards her at a blinding speed, but Winnie didn't seem worried at all.

"Iggy, Use Reflect!" Igglybuff then jumped up into midair and created a brilliant purple screen in front of her, nullifying most of the effect of the attack, besides knocking both Pokémon back a number of feet, to their respective trainers.

"Hah hah, good move Winnie." Jay smiled at his competition, while clapping softly, who smiled softly back.

"Oh, uh, thank you!"

"But! I doubt Iggy could keep it up for much longer! Beedrill! Fury Attack!"

Beedrill charged towards Igglybuff, his stingers raised as he began to thrust them at Igglybuff.

"Iggy! Keep using Reflect to stop them!" Iggy nodded and kept creating screens which successfully stopped all of the attacks, but Jay wore a devious grin.

"I got bad news for you Winnie, you put too much trust in Iggy's defensive skills."

"Wha-"

"Beedrill! Brick Break!"

After pulling back his right stinger from a missed Fury attack, it shone a bright white, before Beedrill swung it again, this time crashing through the pink barrier with ease, and into the small balloon Pokémon, who was knocked backwards, skipping across the ground as she went.

Winnie looked towards the small Pokémon, hoping it would get up, but knowing that Iggy didn't have much of a chance of getting back up, as Brick Break was not only strong, but super effective, and sure enough, Iggy could stand up, and the official got on his microphone to announce it.

"And with that thrilling battle coming to conclusion, we have our winner!" The official swung his arm to point at Jay who was holding Beedrill close to him, praising him for a job well done.

"Jay Daisuke!"

The crowd erupted with cheers and Jay walked across the field to Winnie, who exchanged a quick handshake, an even quicker embrace, one which Chyna found herself longing for, and then walked over to the official who was soon joined by Crasher Wake, who took the microphone from the official.

"It is my honor, as the Gym Leader of this wonderful city, to present to you, the winner of the first official Pastoria Pokemon Contest, the first and most likely the only ribbon I have, or ever will give out in my life. And as requested, here is a copy of said ribbon, for your sister." Jay smiled warmly and accepted the handshake and the two ribbons, as Crasher Wake turned towards the audience.

"Let's hear it for the victorious return of last year's Grand Festival Champion!"

The audience claps loudly again and Jay simply smiles and gives a bow.

_Skitty and I will be taking our leave, grand finale time, you should probably meet us back at the Pokecenter once the show is over.  
_  
Chyna nodded looking over to see both Skitty and Gardevoir already gone, which she gave a small giggle at.

Turning back to the stage, Chyna saw Jay standing with Beedrill buzzing behind him, Skitty in his arms, and the Psychic siblings on either side of him.

They all performed another bow, and as Jay looked up he tapped something on his belt, which made a soft clicking noise, before releasing a bellowing black smoke, that encompassed Jay and his entire team in a matter of seconds.

By the time the smoke had cleared, which was only a few seconds, Jay and his team were gone.

Chyna snickered under her breath.

"Teleporting, how Cliché."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Sorry for the wait, I hope it was worth it, I have been caught up with work, as in my job, and just didn't have much time for writing, So I have been doing this in bits and pieces for quite a while now, so here it is.  
Also I noticed that someone added this story to a community called "The Best Of The Best" which you know, is pretty FUCKING AWESOME.  
Anyways ego boost aside, here is the next chapter, and don't worry the reason for the German title will come into play soon.  
Review is you please, and Favorite if you like!  
As Always  
Keep On, Keeping On. 


	9. Chapter 7

Eichelhäher

Before making her way to the pokemon center Chyna decided to stop by the pokemon mart, to refill on potions and to replace the one that Jay had used on her Absol. She had just made her purchase, and was making her way outside when she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be a trainer would you?" A voice asked her from behind, and she turned to see a boy, younger than herself, wearing a white top with the league logo on it, and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hmm? Oh yea, I am, why?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to battle, I need the practice."

"Oh, sure! But do you mind if I drop these portions off at my room first?"

"Oh sure, we can have our battle behind it, on the field in the woods!" The boy said with a bright smile.

"Oh by the way, my name is Ben" he said extending a hand.

Chyna smiled and shook it.

"I'm Chyna!"

After the brief explanation on exactly where the field was,and agreeing upon a simple one on one battle, Chyna walked into the pokecenter and into the back where all the rooms where housed. She lightly knocked on the door, and after hearing no response tested the handle.

The handle responded well, and the door opened with no hesitation, revealing a mostly empty room, except for a sleeping Skitty on the queen sized bed, and a small note left on the desk near the door.

Chyna walked over to it and gave it a quick once over.

"Out training with with Gallade, Skitty might want to play with you while I'm gone. Thanks! -Jay"

Chyna smiled a bit to herself, then placed the bag she was varying onto the table.

"Hey Skitty, wake up." She said quietly, rubbing the cat pokemons head, who responded with a purr and opened her eyes, visibly surprised it was Chyna and not Jay, but smiling up at her anyways, and slowly standing up, stretching out a bit, and hopping off the bed.

"Nyaa?" Skitty asked quizzically, wondering where it was she was taking her.

"A trainer challenged me to a battle outside, I thought you would want to come watch, get some fresh air." Chyna explained, smiling down at the adorable kitten.

"Nya!" Skitty responded with a nod, before making her way out the door at a quick pace, Chyna having to jog to keep up with her.

That would explain how she accidentally tackled Riolu... She thought to herself, laughing at the incident.

She looked around the field, and was quick to spot the boy from the PokeMart, and approached him, picking Skitty up as she reached closer to the field.

"Hiyah Ben! Ready for our battle?" She asked him smiling, cradling Skitty to her chest.

Ben nodded, then smiled slightly.

"Yea, are you?"

"Absolutely!" Chyna smiled warmly, and Ben reached into his pocket and upon finding the correct pokeball tossed out a large Arcanine, which roared angrily.

Chyna froze a bit, before shaking her head and tossing out her Piplup.

"Piip!" PIplup yelled happily before noticing who she was up against.

She turned back to her trainer angrily.

"Pip! Piplup!"

Chyna just shrugged.

"You're just gonna have to deal Piplup."

Ben looked up from his Arcanine.

"You can have first move." Ben said nodding to Chyna, who wasted no time calling the first attack.

"Piplup water gun!" Piplup fired a steady stream of water at Arcanine, who dodged it quite easily, and with a quick command from his trainer instantly started glowing yellow-orange., before being covered in a purple aura that spiraled as Arcanine crashed into Piplup who was launched backwards and landed in front of Chyna out cold.

"...shit" Chyna muttered quietly, returning the fallen Pokemon.

Ben frowned and returned his as well.

"I didn't realize you were such a new trainer." He said quietly, seeming more disappointed then sorry for the extremely quick match.

Chyna shrugged and smiled warmly up at him.

"It's fine, I didn't realize you were so strong!" she laughed warmly, before a certain cat jumped out her arms.

"Nyaa!" Skitty mewed confidently, looking up at Chyna.

"What's that SKitty?"

"Nyaaaa!" Skitty mewed again, pointing her head at Ben, and mewing towards him.

"You want to fight Ben?" Chyna asked confused, to which Skitty nodded, mewing at Ben.

Ben simply laughed.

"No offense, but I don't think your Skitty could do anymore than your Piplup did."

"I highly doubt that is true." a voice said from behind Chyna, which she recognized as Jay's instantly.

"It almost sounds like you are scared to fight it." Jay added walking in between the two with a grin.

Ben frowned at this.

"Fine it's her loss. Arcanine come back out!"

The Arcanine looked done at the Skitty, and rocked with laughter.

Surely his trainer couldn't be serious. He couldn't honestly him to waste his talent wasted on such a puny threat...could he?

Pushing the thought aside Arcanine trotted over and gave Skitty a mean look, which Skitty did not respond to.

SKitty wore an angry scowl on her face, glaring up at the much larger Pokemon, not moving a muscle.

In her mind, Ben had just insulted Chyna's honor, and Chyna was Jay's friend, and therefor he had insulted Jay.

She would not let that stand.

"Arcanine, Flamethrower, lets finish this quickly." Ben said, to which the Arcanine leaned back and shot a pure beam of flame out of it's mouth towards the small cat.

"Skit-" Jay started before being interupted by Chyna.

"Skitty, Protect!" Skitty nodded, mewing as a large green bubble appeared around her, which reflected the attack upwards.

"Now, Rain Dance!" Chyna said smiling.

Skitty leaned back and shot a white beam upwards out of her mouth, which condensed into a dark storm cloud, and it began to pour, drenching the two pokemon and the 3 trainers alike.

Chyna shivered as the cold rain hit her.

"Great now I'm going to catch a col-" Chyna started, stopping when she felt a sweatshirt being draped onto her shoulders.

"You get used to it after a while." Jay said into her ear, which caused her to shiver again.

"Thanks" She muttered, refusing to make eye contact.

"If you two are done, I'd like to continue." A very wet and very annoyed Ben said to the two trainers across from him.

"Oops, sorry, didn't want her to catch a cold, I won't interupt again." Jay said smiling, moving to the side of the battlefield again.

"Arcanine use Extreme Speed!" Ben shouted, to which Arcanine charged towards Skitty at nearly blinding speeds, crashing into her, and launching her into the air.

Chyna nodded to herself.

"Skitty! Drop some thunder!" Chyna shouted, and Skitty mewed in mid-air glowing white, and landing on all fours.

"NYA!" Skitty mewed loudly, as the beam of white shot into the air, then came down in the form of a large lightning strike, directly landing on Arcanine.

"Arcanine!" Ben gasped, and upon seeing his pokemon still standing, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Arcanine! Thunder Fang!" Ben shouted pointing at Skitty.

Arcanine's fangs grew about an inch and a half in length, before being encased in a bright yellow glow, with sparks flying off in every direction, before charging at Skitty.

The gears in Chyna's mind were working overtime, and she was prepared for this.

"Skitty, Grass Knot!" Chyna said, and nearly instantly Arcanine was sent facedown into the mud, and slid towards Skitty, as the grass around his front legs dispersed back into the ground.

"Now, use Copycat!" Chyna said smiling, as the small kitten jumped up and landed ontop of the dazed Arcanine, and sunk her small fangs into his shoulder, releasing a torrent of sparks, to which Arcanine howled in pain.

"And finish it up with another thunder!" Chyna said with a large grin, as she watched Skitty backflip off of the now paralyzed foe, and started to shine a brilliant white once more, landing at the same time as the devastating thunder attack, which Arcanine, having been hurt enough by the previous attacks, was knocked unconcious by.

Ben frowned deeply, returning the unconscious Pokemon.

"I shouldn't have accepted the rematch." He said with a bit of a laugh, his mood suddenly improving. He walked over to Chyna and extended a hand, which she took and shook happily.

"It was fun, thanks for that Ben. Although it would have been more impressive if Skitty was my Pokemon!" she said giggling.

Ben too joined in her laughter.

"Actually, I knew that from the beginning, I mean, I watched the contest earlier, I just thought that that guys Charzard was poorly trained...Guess I was wrong." Ben smiled towards Jay, who nodded at him.

"Anyways, I have to go challenge the Sunnyshore gym soon, so I have to be on my way. Thanks for the battle Chyna!" Ben said smiling as he started off towards the road.

"Good job in that battle, Skitty usualy only listens to me, and the combinations you used seemed like something I wouldn't even think of." Jay smiled, and patted her on the back.

Chyna smiled, turning away to hide a blush.


End file.
